Say Goodbye Brother
by Hikari no Hoshin
Summary: Que es lo que sintió Alfred en sus tiempos de colonia inglesa y que lo motivo a declarar su independencia ante su querido hermano mayor...


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hima-sama que desde los cielos no ve (?)

**Pareja:** USAxUK/AlfredxArthur

**Advertencia:** Ninguna. Sanito :)

**Datos: **Referencias históricas de la independencia de los Estados Unidos

En este fic opte por simplemente llamar a los personajes por sus nombre humanos, ya que estaba complicada con Alfred, que en Japón lo llaman "América" y eso no me agrada y Estados Unidos es muy largo~ XD

Disfruten~

**

* * *

**

Say Goodbye Brother

Cuando lo vio no le dio tanto miedo, al menos era en menor cantidad al que sintió cuando vio por primera vez a uno de los suyos. Al parecer el primero fue Finlandia y Suecia…ahora entiende porque estaba aterrado.

Comenzaba a comprender de qué iba su vida y su razón de existir.

Lo saludo, o algo así. El inglés se sorprendió de que no corriera por su simple presencia, en cambio, él ya sabía que no había razón para correr. Él era uno de los suyos. El ojiverde le dijo que desde ese día seria su hermano mayor, él accedió sin más preguntando si debía llamarlo hermano mayor, ya que eso pasaría ser ¿no? El inglés solo respondió que con llamarlo Inglaterra bastaría

Luego vino la lucha entre Francia e Inglaterra por, al parecer, hacerse con la custodia del pequeño país. Francia rápidamente hizo uso de su asombrosa capacidad gourmet mientras que el del cabellos desordenados comenzaba a sollozar por no poseer cosas destacables en aquella época (según el estadounidense aun no las tiene).

La futura colonia se vio atraída en un principio por la deliciosa cocina del francés, pero prefirió ir en el auxilio del deprimido inglés mientras preguntaba delicada mente si se encontraba bien.

Desde aquel día el seria Inglaterra, aquel que cuidaría de él como un guardián. Si tenía problemas podría acudir a él y contarle sus desdichas. Un hermano mayor.

Cada vez que lo veía irse le dolía. Cada vez un poco más. Veía como se abría la puerta de entrada y la silueta del rubio que se marcaba con la luz del sol que a esa hora comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte. Cuantas veces le habrá dicho "No te vayas" o "No me gusta estar solo en la noches" y el simplemente le respondía con una triste sonrisa prometiendo que volvería en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y él, cual niño pequeño le creía mientras lo veía marcharse en un lujoso carruaje camino al puerto.

Él mismo lo notaba. Cada vez era más distinto a como era en el pasado. Su cuerpo crecía en altura y contextura. Sus ropas ya casi no le entraban y el inglés constantemente le tenía que traer nuevas prendas con a excusa de que era de mala educación andar tan andrajoso frente a la sociedad.

Le estaba comenzando a agradar el fuerte gusto del café, mientras que rubio le seguía trayendo cajas y cajas de lujoso té inglés ignorando cuando su colonia le decía que ya no lo tomaba con tanta frecuencia y que ya no había necesidad que trajeran tanto de aquella yerba.

Ayudaba constantemente en las cosas de su hogar y procuraba no usar la lujosa ropa que le traía su cuidador (que usualmente eran trajes de de la más alta costura) ya que esta se ensuciaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No lo había notado hasta esas alturas. Arthur en verdad si era molesto cuando se lo proponía. Cada vez que lo visitaba le decía cosas respecto a su apariencia. Que estaba sucio, que era imposible presentarlo a la sociedad vistiendo harapos, que debía seguir las reglas de su casa al pie de la letra y por consiguiente a su amada corona, que no hablaba apropiadamente el inglés y que no se lucia como honroso hermano de él.

Inglaterra se estaba propasando. Se estaba excediendo hace ya bastante. Él y su pueblo eran los que pagaban la deuda que ÉL mismo causo por andar detrás de Francia para poder pegarle y en sima ahora le negaba una representación en el parlamento inglés sobre las discusiones que ellos tenían sobre él. Era el colmo, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar tanto descaro por parte del mayor y su amada corona.

No supo cuando, pero simplemente paso. Ahí estaba él, mirando como sus ciudadanos boicoteaban un barco venido de puertos ingleses cargado de té para abastecer los deseos de los representantes de la alta sociedad. Las cajas caían y caían al mar mientras muchos colonos alentaban las acciones con aplausos y gritos de emoción desde la costa.

Lo sermoneo, lo castigo y lo ignoro por un tiempo. Cerro parte de sus puertos. ¡Él pobre país solamente tenía permitida la exportación con el Reino Unido y en sima se la restringían!

Estaba a más no poder del enojo, ya lo habían pasado a llevar muchas veces, pero ya estaba cansado de todo. Se reunió con Francia y España para pedirles ayuda en su lucha, sabía que esos dos tenían temas pendientes con el inglés y no perderían la oportunidad de patearle el trasero, aun que España también tenía el idealismos de una utopía….

Estaba decidido, comenzaría su lucha por su independencia.

La victoria en un inicio era notoriamente a favor de los chaquetas rojas, pero él no se rendiría, él quería su libertad, poder ser libre y hacer lo que se le antojaba. El quería dejar de ser el hermano menor de Arthur.

Seguro fue sorpresivo para el británico ver como sus tropas caían ante la fuerza colona mientras, él que iba al frente de su batallón se encontraba con el guía de aquella idea liberalista.

Miro al de ojos verdes mientras este ya hacia frente a él, arrodillado, sollozando nuevamente. Esta vez también intentaba que su colonia se quedara junto a él, pero no caería otra vez. Pudo percatarse de algo que no había notado durante todos esos años junto al británico, cuando conoció a Arthur, él era tan grande para sus ojos de infante, pero ahora frente a sus ojos de independentista luce tan pequeño e indefenso…"…Solías ser… tan grandes…" dijo bajo las lluvia mientras contemplaba a su ex tutor.

El 4 de Julio de 1776, creo su declaración de independencia y se la hizo saber al mundo. Se sentía grande, importante y capas de todo. Se sentía libre.

Pasaron años en que no hablo con el inglés, años en los que él siguió creciendo. También hubo veces en las que cayó, pero él seguía adelante. Quería ser reconocido no solo como "la ex colonia del Reino Unido quien logro su independencia" ó "el emancipado" si no como Estados Unidos de América.

Ahora ahí estaba él, sentado en un sillón junto al británico viendo la TV mientras el bebía café y su invitado un taza de té

-Arthur…-llamo la atención del amante del té-

-Dime –respondió este al llamado esperando la continuación de lo que diría el estadounidense-

-¿Tú sabes la razón por la cual me independice de ti? –giro su vista para encontrar la sorprendida cara del inglés. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, eso seguro-

-Em…bueno…-ese tema le incomodaba más que nada en el mundo. Le hacía volver a aquel lluvioso día- ¿Por qué querías tu libertad? ¿Por qué yo te estaba imponiendo muchas reglas según tú y estaba siendo injusto?

-Bueno si, en parte esas unas de las tantas razones –dijo el de cabellos más oscuros mientras dejaba el control de la televisión de lado- También me independice de ti porque siempre me dejabas solo cuando te necesitaba en casa –vio como la cara del ojiverde entristecía- también porque cocinas horrible y cada vez comía algo tuyo sentía que moriría al instante –sonrío para el mayor-

-¡E-eso no es cierto! –actuó a defender su cocina el más bajo- ¡Siempre comías feliz todo lo que yo te cocinaba! Con una inda sonrisa de niño adorable. Ah~ eras tan lindo cuando pequeño~

-Eso es verdad, pero también lo hice para que me reconocieras Arthur –saco a su compañero de sus pensamientos- para dejar de ser tu hermano menor y me vieras como a un igual –se acerco al rostro frente a él-

-A-alfred…-sentía sus mejillas arder por la cercanía del chico-

-Para que me amaras Arthur…-finalizo con un corto beso en los labios del mayor que se encontraba acorralado entre él y el apoya brazos del sillón-

-Yo-yo te amo –dijo avergonzado mientras miraba a los ojos azules del menor- te amo mucho y-y lo sa-sabes

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que me amas mucho ahora. Pero también se que no te hubieses fijado en mi si seguía siendo tu hermanito Arthur –esbozo una sonrisa de lado- no eres un incestuoso o ¿sí?

-Stupid…-dijo este en respuesta-

-I love you Arthur –volvió a depositar sus labios en los del inglés-

-Me too…-dijo en el intertanto que le dejaba el estadounidense para respirar entre beso y beso-

* * *

Gracias por leer~

Bueno, este fic lo tenía en el tintero (mucho antes de los anteriores dos fic XDDD) y se me ocurrió gracias a una exposición sobre la independencia que tuve que realizar en mi clase de historia (morí de emoción cuando me toco ese tema para exponer y me saque la nota más alta como buena fujoshi XDDD)

En fin, espero que le haya gustado

Byebye~


End file.
